Ninga Go - Masters of LOVE
by Pinkisita Pie
Summary: Los Ningas acabaron su etapa de Ningas y se dedican a otra cosa , ser profesores , pero...¿por el amor y la batalla , dejaran eso y volveran a los viejos tiempos?
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo dedicado a todos los Ninjas - INTRUDUCCION:_

\- Zane y Pixal , ya se habían casado y Zane trabajaba , como profesor , con los demás Ninjas.

\- Kai , estaba de novio con Skylar y trabajaba como profesor.

\- Jay , seguía enamorado de Nya y trabajaba como profesor.

\- Cole , enamorado de Nya y trabajaba como profesor.

\- Nya , enamorada de Jay 3

\- Lloyd , soltero y trabaja como profesor.

\- Los senseis , Garmadon y Wu , estaban descansando , ya que ya no había ninguna amenaza , en Ninga go..

O , eso era lo que pensaban….

* * *

**Hola! , me anime ha ahcer un fanfic de esto , ya que tmb me gusta NINGA GO! capitulo dedicado a Mica Cuba**

**Se despide...**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dedicado a Kai – Propuesta

Kai , se levanto feliz , de su cama , y vio a Jay , durmiendo , Kai sonrio y se dirijio a su tocador , donde se lavo los dientes , se cambio de ropa y saco de un pequeño cajón , una cajita , con un anillo adentro.

Kai - _*Hoy es el día…¡hoy será el día!* - _pensó.

Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino , hasta la salida , miro por ultima vez , a Jay roncando y durmiendo y salio de la habitación , directo al comedor.

Ahí se encontraban , Nya , Cole , Pixal , Zane , Lloyd y los 2 seinseis.

Kai - ¡Hola a todos! – saludo para luego sentarse en su sitio habitual , pero , se dio cuenta que Skylar , no estaba- mmmmm , ¿y Skylar?

-Aquí – dijo apareciendo – Lo siento me quede dormida – sonrio – sentándose al lado de Kai.

Todos rieron.

Zane – Parece que hay otro que se quedo dormido – dijo apuntando a Jay que se acababa de despertar.

Jay – mmmm , gracias Kai por no despertarme – dijo de mal humor , sentándose al otro costado de Nya.

Kai – Denada – sonrio.

Jay - ¿sabías que era sarcasmo no?

Kai – sí.

Jay - -.-

Cole – Pues…¿y que planes tenemos hoy?

Wu – Pues , hoy van a entrenar.

Los ningas bufaron.

Lloyd - ¡Tio! , ¡pero si ya entrenamos ayer! – protesto.

Jay – Si , ¡ademas ya no hay batallas , Ningago esta en paz! , ¡podemos hacer otra cosa!

Kai - ¡Si como casarse! – dijo con una sonrisa , mirando a Skylar.

Todos - ¡¿Qué?!

Garmadon – Uhhhhh , esto es nuevo…

Skylar - ¿De que hablas Kai?

Nya - _*VOY A TENER SOBRINOS SI!*_-penso.

Kai , se arrodillo y saco la cajita con el anillo – Skylar , ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Pixal y Nya suspiraron enamoradas, mientras que los chicos miraban con cara de WFT.

Skylar – Yo…- dijo con lágrimas de felicidad - ¡SI , SI QUIERO! – dijo abrazando y besando a Kai.

Pixal – Awwwww – dijo abrazando a Zane.

Nya - ¡VOY A TENER SOBRINOS YEY! – grito, feliz.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar, a los que dentro de pocos días se iban a casar.

Cole – y maso menos , ¿para cuando quieres la boda?

Skylar y Kai se miraron entre si - ¡EN 3 DIAS!

Todos rieron.

Wu – entonces en 3 dias será – sonrió - ¡PERO A HORA A ENTRENAR!

Ningas - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews me animas mucho :)**

**Se despide...**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo dedicado a Skylar – Carta

Despues de que los Ningas se fueran a entrenar , Skylar se dirijio a su cuarto feliz por su boda.

Hay se encontró con Nya y Pixal.

Skylar se sento en su escritorio y se dispuso a escribir una carta:

_Querido papa:_

_Te tengo una noticia genial , me voy a casar! , estoy muy emocionada , se que a ti no te caen los ningas , pero espero que estes muy feliz por mi , la boda es pasado mañana._

_Te espero con ansias , tu querida hija._

Skylar doblo la hoja y escucho una voz detrás de ella.

Nya - ¿Qué haces?

Skylar volteo – Solo , le escribia una carta a mi padre.

Nya y Pixal se miraron.

Pixal – Pero yo pensaba que a tu padre no le caian los Ninjas..

Skylar – Lose , po eso , espero que entienda la carta – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Nya - ¿A dónde vas?

Skylar – A depositar la carta , en el buzon – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Pixal – Presiento , que esto no va a terminar bien – se dijo para si misma.

_Con el papa de Skylar , se encontraba sentado en su trono con todas sus sirvientes rodeándolo de favores._

_En eso entra un cartero._

Cartero – Señor Chen , le llego una carta de sde Ninjago – dijo lleno de temor , ya que todos sabían que el señor Chen era muy poderoso.

El señor Chen bajo de su trono , le arrancho la carta al cartero , haciendo que este huyiera de miedo.

El señor Chen leyó la carta y se le dibujo una mueca en el rostro - ¡MALDITA SEA SKYLAR! , ¡YO QUERIA QUE TE CASARAS CON ALGUIEN GENIAL Y NO CON ESE ESTUPIDO NINJA ROJO! - grito.

Wilker** (el va a ser su ayudante numero 1)** – mmm , creo que el ninga se llamaba Kai..

Maestro Chen - ¡COMO SE LLAME NO IMPORTA! – le grito - ¡PERO JURO QUE MI HIJA , A PRENDERA A NO DESOBEDECER MIS ORDENES! – grito escribiendo una carta:

_Skylar:_

_Que te he dicho yo de involucrarte con esos Ninjas? , pues ahora veras lo que pasa por hacer cosas que yo no dijo , en 3 dias empieza la guerra , POBRE DE DECIRLES ALGO DE ESTO A LOS NINJAS O SI NO SERA PEOR!._

_Te veo en 3 dias._

_Tu querido padre._

Wilker - ¿y que espera que hagamos? , no podemos nosotros solos contra esos 5 ninjas.

Maestro Chen - ¿Quién ha dicho que nosotros solos? , ¡ALISTA LA NAVE WILKER! , ¡NOS VAMOS A LAS CUEVAS SUBTERRANEAS HOGAR DE LOS SERPENTINS!

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews , enontre a alguien igual que yo LINUX , eres una amiga que entiende mis gustos! ENCONTRE UNA SI!**

**Se despide...**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo dedicado a Lloyd - Reencuentro

Despues del entrenamiento todos terminaron agotados.

Jay – Ok , ni mas con el Sensei Wu.

Kai se tiro en la cama todo adolorido – Esta vez si que nos saco la mugre con el entrenamiento.

Cole – Ni se vayan relagando eh , tenemos trabajo en la tarde – dijo parándose y preparándose para una ducha.

Todos bufaron.

Lolyd – jajajajajajjajaja , ven se los dije , ¡por eso yo no me apunte como profesort! , ¡seria doble trabajo! – dijo bailando , en sacarle pica a los ninjas.

Kai – Ok , ya entendidmos – dijo malumorado.

Zane – Asi que como no tienes nada mas que hacer – dijo con una mueca de venganza - ¿Qué tal si te quedas a ayudar a Nya y a Pixal a limpiar todo?

En ese instante la felicidad se borro en la cara de Lloyd – Pero…

Cole salio de la ducha – Si….ademas asi harias algo mientras nosotros no estamos.

Lloyd se sentó en la cama bufando mientras se susurraba para sí mismo - *Tontos ninjas…*

Todos los demás Ninjas ya estaban listos y arreglados y salieron del cuarto.

Apenas los ninjas se fueron Lloyd salto de la cama yse dispuso a limpiar todo , lo mas rápido que pudo.

Al terminar de limpiar , Lloyd se puso una ropa de deporte , guardo su traje de ninja ,y salio del cuarto directo a la salida del barco donde se topo con Nya y Pixal limpiando.

Nya le lanzo una mirada desafiante - ¿y tu a donde crees que vas Lloyd?

Pixal – Supuestamente nos ayudarías a limpiar.

Lloyd - ¡ya limpie nuestro cuarto! – suplico - ¡quiero correr por favor! – rogo como un niño , aunque en realidad..es un niño.

Nya arqueo una sega y suspiro – Bien..anda…

Lloyd grito de alegría y salio corriendo directo al parque.

Al estar ahí , todo le parecía mágico , las aves cantaban , los niños corrian , era un dia que el no podía desperdiciar , cerro los ojos y sintió la brisa del aire puro en su cabello rubio , pero un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo saco de su transe.

Si , se había chocado con alguien.

Lloyd abrió los ojos y vio a una chica rubia tirada ene l suelo sobándose la cabeza.

¿? – Au…- dijo adolorida.

Lloyd – Oh , en cerio lo siento – dijo el rubio , dándole una mano para que se pudiera levantar.

La chica se levanto y exclamo – No , yo hiba distraída también – sonrio.

Lloyd sonrio igual.

La chica lo miro a los ojos – Soy Melanie Simpson ** (imagen en mi deviant art , link en mi perfil)**, un gusto – dijo estrechándole la mano.

A Lloyd le parecio conocido ese nombre y tanbien se presento – Soy Lloyd Garmadon.

Melanie abrió los ojos como platos - ¿Lloyd? , ¿Lloyd Garmadon? , ¿te acuerdas de mi de la escuela de niños malos? , Soy Mel…

Lloyd se dispuso a pensar , hasta que recordó - ¡MELANIE! , ¡si si me acuerdo de ti!

Melanie sonrio - ¡Guau mírate has crecido mucho!

Lloyd se sonrrojo – Si..y tu igual…¿pero…como? – pregunto , supuestamente ella debería seguir siendo una niña.

Melanie – jajajjajaja , fue una travesura que hize , con el te del mañana….- explico.

Lloyd – jajajajajaja , pues a mi me paso eso por que soy…-antes de que terminara de hablar Melanie lo interrumpe.

Melanie - ¿ahora a que te dedicas? , yo bueno soy gimnasta , y ¿tu?

Lloyd – Pues veras…..nose si habras escuchado de los ninjas…

Melanie puso una cara de asco – Aght si , son unos creidos , mas ese ninja verde , nunca los he visto en persona , ni les he visto la cara , pero bueno veras soy mala *supuestamente* y ellos buenos , no nos tenemos que llevar bien….¿por que preguntas?

Lloyd en ese momento miro su traje , suspiro no llevaba puesto su traje de Ninja , llevaba el de correr , se sentía aliviado pero un poco confundido , ¿no le caian los ninjas? ¡PERO SI EL ERA UNO! , no sabía qué hacer, pero sin pensarlo hablo.

Lloyd - ¡Soy profesor! , ¡enseño clases particulares a mis alumnos en mi casa-barco! –mintio.

Melanie sonrio - ¿enserio? , ¡eso es genial! , ¡TALVEZ ALGUN DIA ME PUEDAS INVITARA TU CASA!

Lloyd abrió los ojos como platos – Mel….yo …no…

Melanie - ¡genail que aceptaras! , ¡voy a tu casa hoy las 8 en punto!

Lloyd - ¡PERO SI TU NO CONOCES MI CASA! – dijo nervioso.

Melanie - ¡Me dijiste que es un barco será fácil encontrarlo! – sonrio , le dio un beso en el cachete y se despidió - ¡Nos vemos en la noche Lloyd!

Apenas Melanie desaparecio de la vista de Lloyd , el echa a correr lo mas rápido que puede hacia el barco.

Al llegar ahí , encontró a todos sentados senando , Nya , Pixal , Jay , Kai , Zane , Cole , los 2 senseis , Misako , etc.

Lloyd entro de un portazo con la cara más pálida que un muerto.

Jay - ¡y a ti que te pasa!

Garmadon - ¿HIJO? ¡QUE TE PASO!

Loyd - ¡NECECITO QUE ME AYUDEN! , ¡UNA CHICA VA A VENIR HOY AL BARCO Y NECECITO HACERLE CREER QUE SOY UN PROFESOR Y USTEDES MIS ALUMNOS!

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews , enontre a alguien igual que yo LINUX , eres una amiga que entiende mis gustos! ENCONTRE UNA SI!**

**Se despide...**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo dedicado a Lloyd y Skylar - Planes

Los ninjas se miraron entre si y se rieron a carcajadas – jajajajjajajajajajjajaja

Lloyd puso una cara larga - ¿Qué es tan gracioso? , ¡necesito ayuda!

Jay – jajajajajjaj es que en serio , no puedo parar de reir!

Kai – jajajajajajaja

Cole – jajjajajajaja ….ya en serio hay que parar – todos se tranquilizaron - ¿y se puede saber que chica es?

Lloyd se puso roja – pues una chica , ¿Qué mas va a ser?

Cole se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Garmadon – Creo que se refiere el nombre de la chica…

Cole – si.

Lloyd se volvió a poner rojo – Se llama Mel…

Jay - ¿Qué se llama Mermelada? Jajajajajjaaja – Nya le dio un codazo – auch.

Lloyd – No , se llama Melanie.

Misako abrió los ojos - ¿Melanie Simpson? , ¿tu amiga de la escuela de niños malvados?

Lloyd- Si..¡Y NECECITO HACERLE CREER QUE NO SOY UN NINJA!

Zane - ¿y que quieres que hagamos nosotros? , ¿escondernos?

Lloyd – algo asi – dijo cogiendo a Pixal.

Zane lo miro con cara fastidiada – hey….

Lloyd - ¡Tranquilo romeo! , ¡no le hare nada! – dijo metiéndola en un closet.

Pixal - ¡espera Lloyd! , ahhh.

Zane - ¡hey que te pasa! – se le encaro a Lloyd - ¡no tenias que encerrarla en un closet!.

Lloyd - ¿entonces que quieres que haga? , ¿Qué le dija a Melanie…._Hola Melanie , mira ella es mi amiga robot , que saque de una destrucción de ninjago…_¡pues no pasara! , solo es hasta que Melanie , se valla y ya.. ¡POR FAVOR ZANE!

Zane suspiro y asintió.

Lloyd- ¡gracias! , ¡papa , mama y tio , ustedes se ben quedar en su cuarto , hasta que Melanie se valla!

Garmadon , Misako y Wu asintieron.

Lloyd – en cuanto a Skylar y Nya – dijo mirándolas..

En eso , el timbre suena.

Lloyd – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! , ya llego , VOY A MORIR , VOY A MORIR! –gritaba sin parar.

Nya - ¡calmate Lloyd! , ¡te pareces a Jay y Cole cuando se pelean!

Jay Cole – Hey!

Nya se acerco a la puerta y la abrió , pero para la suerte de Lloyd era el cartero.

Cartero – Carta para la señorita Skylar.

Skylar se acerco al cartero recibiendo la carta.

Cartero – es de su padre.

Skylar – gracias.

Nya cerro la puerta.

Skylar sonrio – Voy a leer la carta ….. Lloyd , suerte.

Skylar se encerro en su cuarto.

Lloyd - ¡bueno una menos es mejor!

Kai - ¡oye!

Lloyd – y en cuanto a Nya….tu seras mi ¡novia!  
Jay y cole - ¡¿Qué?!

Nya - ¿Qué?

Jay - ¡A no Cole! , ¡Nya es mia!

Cole - ¿¡TUYA?! , ¡A ELLA YO LE GUSTO!

Jay - ¡A ELLA YO LE GUSTE PRIMERO!

Los 2 se empezaron a peliar hasta que Zane los separo.

Zane - ¡Cálmense los 2!

Lloyd - ¡Chicos solo hiba a ser una actuación!...¡ya que! , ¿Nya tu también te puedes esconder?

Nya asintió.

Lloyd – y cuanto a ustedes…- dijo viendo a sus compañeros – ustedes eran mis alumnos.

Los nijas miraron con mala cara a Lloyd.

Kai - ¡osea primero te quejas de que no querias ser profesor y ahora quieres ser uno!

Lloyd - ¡solo va a ser por un dia! , ¡por favor!

Ninjas – Bien…¡solo un dia! – dijieron dirijiendose a su cuarto a cambiarse.

En eso el timbre volvió a sonar y Lloyd entro en pánico.

Lloyd - ¡rápido todos a sus puestos!

Todos hicieron lo que Lloyd les indico.

Lloyd suspiro y abrió la puerta – Hola Melanie.

Melanie – hola…¿puedo pasar?

* * *

**Se despide...**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo dedicado a Lloyd y Skylar - Casi y Gritos

Capítulo dedicado a Lloyd – Fracaso

Melanie – Gracias - dijo entrando al lugar – tu casa es muy inusual.

Lloyd nervioso respondió – pues…. Si… - dijo cerrando la puerta.

Melanie - ¿y tus alumnos? , ¡Quiero verlos!

Lloyd trago saliva – Bueno…. ¡JAY, COLE, KAI, ZANE!

Por la puerta pasaron unos *supuestos* niños

Jay se había puesto unas gafas , Zane un gorro , Kai trajo un osito de peluche y Cole sonrio tiernamente por primera vez XD , y todos se habían cambiado la ropa de ninjas.

Lloyd sonrio nerviosamente – ellos son.

Melanie sonrio - ¡hay son tan tiernos! – dijo peñiscando el cachete de Kai

Lloyd rio nerviosamente – jajaja…si

Kai - _*estúpido Lloyd , me las vas a pagar*_ \- pensó molesto , pero por fuera sonreía.

Lloyd para evitar que Melanie pasra mas tiempo con los *niños* la alejo – jaja , muy bien ahora que ya los conociste….¿quieres comer?

Melanie – Claro – dijo soltando a Kai , quien se fue corriendo a su cuarto con los demás.

Lloyd un poco más aliviado trajo dos platos con pasta – provecho sonrio mientras se sentaba.

Melanie sonrió y probo la comida - ¡guau, Lloyd esta deliciosa! , ¿tú la hiciste?

Lloyd rio nervioso, ya que la comida la había hecho Nya – jejeje...Creo que si

Melanie – genial! – dijo feliz mientras se amarraba en un moño su hermoso cabello rubio , para empezar a comer.

Después que terminaron, para la suerte de Lloyd , Melanie ya se hiba.

Melanie – Gracias por resivirme Lloys fue un gusto.

Lloyd – No hay de que – rio nervioso.

Melanie – Pues…-fue interrumpida por un grito.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito Skylar desde su cuarto.

Kai que se encontraba espiando a Lloyd escucho el grito y sin dudarlo mas se saco la ropa de niño y salio corriendo al cuarto de Skylar , mintras quue Melanie veía todo y Lloyd sudaba.

Melanie - ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

Lloyd – jejejeje..

Misako que también espiaba, sacudió la cabeza – Ya te fregaste hijo…

Melanie - ¿me parecio ver mal o ese era el ninja rojo?

Lloyd – ahhhh..pues… - dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Melanie - ¡respóndeme!

Lloyd - …..si

Melanie - ¡me engañaste! , ¡pense que eramos amigos! , ¡hasta algo mas , pero veo que no te importa mis sentimientos!

Lloyd – No Melanie espera..

Melanie - ¡AHORA EXPLICAME QUE ES ESTO! – por el grito la manta que tapaba la foto de los ninjas se cayo revelando la foto de todos ellos menos Lloyd ya que en ese tiempo Lloyd no estaba.

Melanie - ¡TODOS ESOS ALUMNOS NO ERAN REALES NO! , ¡TODO ERA UNA FARSA!

Para la mala suerte deb Lloyd el armario donde estaba Pixal se cayo y por ahí salio pixal.

Melanie aterrada grito - ¡VIVES CON UN ROBOT!

Lloyd - …..mmmmmm , si… ¡pero no es por lo que tu piensas , no quería mentirte! , ¡es que….-se quedo rojo.

Melanie - ¡DIMELO LLOYD , O ME VOY DE ACA!

Lloyd – es que me gustas…

Garmadon , Wu , y Misako que espiaban se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Lloyd – Desde que eramos chiquitos me gustabas..y nunca quise decírtelo…Lo siento…

Melanie sonrio, pero en un instante se le borro la sonrisa - ¡Lo hubieras pensado antes de haberme mentido! , ¿Tú también eres un ninja?

Lloyd – No , solo ellos si..si eso.

Todos se llevaron una mano a la cabeza.

Melanie - ¿no es una mentira no?

Lloyd rio – jajaja …..noooo

Melanie – pues enonces creo que en eso no me mentiste. – dijo dándole un beso en los labios – te amo , chau , te veo mañana – dijo cerrando la puerta del barco y saliendo del lugar.

Todos salieron de sus escondides y miraron mal a Lloyd.

Cole - ¿en serio? , ¡le volviste a mentir!

Lloyd – cállate Cole , estoy mejor asi… - dijo recordando el beso de Melanie.

Pixal – Mis análisis de datos , dicen que esto no va a terminar bien…

Lloyd – a veces los análisis no sirven…no todo es confiable Pixal…

Zane – Pues….no lo sea Lloyd….

Lloyd – Oh cállate Zane , yo se lo que hago – dijo dirijiendose molesto a su cuarto.

Jay negó la cabeza negativamente – oigan… ¿y Kai?

* * *

**Se despide...**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo dedicado a Pixal y Zane - Fabricacion

Kai asustado va corriendo a la habitación de Skylar preocupado por el grito.

Skylar , en su cuarto , no podía creer lo que decía la carta , su papa estaba dispuesto a la guerra , ante su felicidad.

En eso , siente unos pasos , rápidamente guarda la carta en un cajón y la puerta se abre.

Kai - ¡Escuche un grito estas bien!?

Skylar le queria habisar a Kai y a sus amigos de lo que le dijo su padre , pero si lo hacia podria perder a Kai para siempre.

Skylar – Si , estoy , bien no importa…

Kai sonrio desconfiado un poco y la abrazo – te quiero.

Skylar queria llorar , pero lo aguanto – Yo..tanbien.

_Al siguiente dia , Nya estaba muy emocionada , ¡era la prueba de los trajes de novios! ,y ella era la ancargada._

Nya - ¡KAI , SKYLAR VENGAN!

Por la puerta entraron Pixal y Zane.

Nya – amm …ustedes…

Zane – Si , lose solo quiero ver – Pixal le dio un codazo – correccion , los 2

Pixal sonrio.

Nya – Pues si es asi sientense … ¡KAI , SKYLAR , APRESURENSE!

Kai y Skylar , un poco temerosa , entraron.

Pixal al ver a Skylar asi , hizo un analisis y descucbrio que estaba preocupada.

Nya - ¡SI POR FIN LLEGARON! –dijo abrazandolos a los 2 - ¡SE VAN A CASAR Y ME DARAN SOBRINOS! – grito feliz.

Skylar por un momento olvido , lo de su padre y se sonrrojo - ¡¿Qué?!

Nya entonces se acordo de algo – Y en cuanto a ustedes – dijo viendo a Zane y Pixal - ¡USTEDES YA ESTAN CASADOS Y NO ME DAN NINGUN SOBRINO! – grito furiosa.

Zane , miro a Pixal y Pixal asintio – mmmm..hay algo que queremos decirles sobre eso..

Nya , Skylar y Kai , los miraron con cara de precupacion.

Pixal – Hoy teniamos planiado ir a la fabrica de robots y…..

Zane – Fabricar un nindroide niño – dijo decidido.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

Skylar - ¡Guau tendran un hijo!

Kai - ¡Genial Zane! – dijo abrazando a su amigo.

Nya era la mas emocionada de todos - ¡YUPI SERE TIA!

Lloyd - ¿tia de que? – dijo el rubio apareciendo , con una camisa y un pantalon , bien arreglado.

Nya - ¡Zane y Pixal tendran un hijo , HOY! – dijo feliz - ¿y tu por que tan arreglado?

Lloyd - ¿un hijo? , ¡guau felicidades! , y por que voy a ver a Melanie en la plaza.

Kai – Algun dia se va a enterar de que le estas mintiendo…

Lloyd - ¡No , si yo no lo permito! – dijo saliendo del baco feliz.

Zane – Nosotros tanbien nos vamos a la fabrica – dijo parandose con Pixal – y asi los dejo a los 3 solos , para que trabajen.

Pixal – Si…¿y aproposito , donde estan Jay y Cole?

Kai – Cole salio a una cafeteria y Jay duerme XD

Pixal – ahh okey – dijo saliendo del barco con Zane.

Nya - ¡ahora si a trabajar! – dijo tomandole las medidas , de los trajes a Skylar y Kai.

_En la fabrica de Robots , Zane y Pixal , ya habian entrado y estaban eligiendo el sexo del robot._

Pixal - ¡POR FAVOR ZANE! , ¡QUIERO QUE SEA MUJER , SII!

Zane rio y asintio.

Pixal feliz , apreto el boton de mujer.

Luego pasaron a la categoria de ojos , Zane eligio ojos azules.

Despues , a la de cabello , eligieron marron oscuro.

Asi pasaron por todas las categorias , hasta llegar a la parte de si el robot hiba a ser bueno o malo , los 2 se miraron sonrientes , su hija ya estaba casi lista , Pixal hiba a apretar el de bueno , pero con la emocion su brazo tambaleo y apreto el de malo.

Zane asustado , apreto el boton de bueno , mil veces , pero la maquina confundida , se estropeo.

Rapidamente , llego el encargado robot de la fabrica y reviso la maquina.

Robot – Lo siento , pero la maquina se malogro.

Pixal - ¡Y QUE HAY DE LA NIÑA! , ¡ESTA BIEN!

Robot – Si , todos los datos estaran guardados , el problema es la ultima parte..

Zane - ¿el robot va a ser malo o bueno?

Robot – No sabria decirle , eso lo decidira la maquina cuando el robot fabricado llege a su casa…pasado mañana..

Pixal – Osea que no se sabe si el robot sera malo o bueno?

Robot – Lamento decirle que si – dijo dandose media vuelta y retirandose.

Pixal se sentia fatal – Es mi culpa Zane , en serio lo siento…

Zane – No te eches la culpa , todavia hay esperanzas por que sea bueno,

Pixal - ¿y si no? M he escuchado como robots malos destruyen el mundo , y tienen que destruirlos , ¡no quiero que mi hija sufra eso!

Zane - ¡Pixal! – dijo calmandola – Solo hay que tener esperanza..

_Canbiando de directoria , nos vamos con una chica en una cafeteria quien hablaba por telefono , parecia molesta._

Chica - ¡te he dicho que no Adriano , no , no!..¡ni loca volvere contigo!..¡eres un tonto , me haces daño me pides perdon como si nada!...¡te odio! – dicho eso colgo el telefono.

Sofia - ¡INGRID!

Ingrid - ¿ah?

Sofia - ¿estabas hablando con Adriano , no?

Ingrid – Si.., es un tonto…pero nose…..quiero perdonarlo , pero ..no , no se..

Sofia – Creo que es momento que te quites a ese chico de la cabeza , te hizo daño..

Ingrid – Si..si , lose..tienes razon.

Sofia sonrio – Muy bien , ¿ahora que tal si dejas de hablar por telefono en hora de trabajo y te pones a atender a los clientes?

Ingrid rio – ok , ok ahí voy – dijo acercandose a un chico pelinegro, ¿a quien nos referimos? Cole.

Ingrid - ¿puedo tomar su orden?

Cole levanto la cabeza rapidamente y se quedo sin palabras al ver a la chica.

* * *

**Se despide...**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo dedicado a Cole – La encontré.

Cole levanto la cabeza y se quedo shockeado al ver a la chica – Guau..

Ingrid se extrañó – mmm , ¿disculpe?Cole reacciono – mm , nada … ¿me puede traer una taza de café?

Ingrid se había dado cuenta que el chico era guapo el cabello negro , esos músculos , era…lindo , pero solo era un cliente tal vez no lo vuelva a ver otra vez – Ok , ahora se lo traigo , señor….- dijo intentando que el chico dija su nombre.

Cole – Me llamo Cole y, tu?

Ingrid – Soy... ¡es sorpresa! – dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Cole se quedó extrañado, pero a la vez con una sonrisa.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Ingrid regreso , con una taza de café – Aquí tiene señor Cole – rio.

Cole levanto la vista – Oh , gracias...

Ingrid sintió algo en su coaron , como una chispita se ecendia – mmm , me llamo Ingrid…-dijo la chica con cabello claro.

Cole le sonrio – hermoso nombre igual que tu – sonrio.

Desde el mostrador Sofia atendía todo y veía a Ingrid y Cole hablar y sonreía.

Ingrid se sonrrojo , Cole noto eso y se disculpo – Lo siento , no quería..

Ingrid – No importa , ¿a que te dedicas? – dijo sentándose en su costado.

Cole – Soy el ninja negro, el maestro de la tierra – sonrió orgulloso.

Ingrid - ¡Creido!

Cole – jajajajajja , no mas que tu – sonrio.

Ingrid y Cole empezaron ha hablar sin esperar que mas edelante , todo seria mas diferente para ambos.

_En la tumba de los serpentins , el señor Chen se encontraba cavando en la tumba , con Walker._

Walker - ¡esto nos va a tomar un año! – dijo cavando.

Chen - ¡tu cállate y cava! , ¡esto es por mi hija y no dejare que se case con ese ninja rojo!

Wlker – su nombre es Kai , señor…

Chen - ¡como se llame! – en eso dio un palazo y se topo con una puerta de madera - ¡lo encontré!

Walker y Chen cavaron mas fuerte y lo graronencontrar la puerta de madera.

Chen y Walker la abrieron con todas su fuerzas.

En eso salio Skales - ¡Quien ha osado ha liberarnos! – grito.

Chen - ¡Yo!

Skales - ¡Quien eres tú! , ¡y por qué nos liberas! – grito , asiendo que todos los sepentins gritaran.

Chen - ¡cállense por dios! , ¡nececito su ayuda!

Serpentin - ¡y por que tendríamos que ayudarte! – Skales le dio un codazo.

Chen - ¡CON MI AYUDA Y LA DE USTEDES , LOGRAREMOS ACABAR CON NINJA GO Y DE ESOS TONTOS NINJAS! – grito , asiendo que los sepentins se pusieran a pensar.

Skales – explicanos tu plan.

Chen puso una sonrisa macabra.

_En el barco Kai y Skylar se encontraban durmiendo en el sofá juntos , cuando entro Lloyd._

Lloyd - ¿Hola? – dijo viendo que no había nadie.

Entonces salió Pixal y Zane - ¡cállate Lloyd Kai y Skylar duermen!

Lloyd – ahhh…..lo siento , ¿y Cole?

Pixal – salio a una cafetería , hasta ahora no vuelve.

Lloyd – y Nya y Jay?

Zane - señalo el baño con la puerta cerrada – ya sabes que están haciendo – dijo con un tono de perversión.

Lloyd agarrando los ojos como platos - ¡ASU MARE! –rio – bueno entonces yo ya me voy – dijo entrando al cuarto de los ninjas , pensando en lo que le había propuesto Melanie , en la plaza.

* * *

**Se despide...**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo dedicado a todos los Nya –Descubrimientos.

_Esa misma noche, todos estaban en el barco conversando de cualquier cosa._

Jay – tengo hambre…..-dijo mientras se sobaba la panza.

Lloyd – Claro pues , si haz hecho cosas con…-Pixal le tapo la boca – me callo.

Cole – Hoy conoci una chica que awwwwww – dijo haciendo cara de enamorado.

Kai - ¡asu! , creo que nuestro Cole se enamoró...

Cole – creo que si..

Lloyd - ¡yo hoy hable con Melanie y me dijo que me va a invitar paso mañana ah un campamento! , ¡yo quiero ir!

Zane – algún dia esa mentira se va a descubrir..

Lloyd – no , si me encargo que el no se entere..

Todos – si…claro….

Entonces Lloys se da cuenta de algo – oigan…¿Dónde están Nya y Skylar?

Todos se miraron entre sí, pero no hubo respuesta.

Pixal – Yo estos días , he visto a Skylar un poco rara , como preocupada….

Todos miraron a Kai.

Zane - ¿Qué le hiciste Kai?

Kai - ¿yo? , yo no le he hecho nada….es mas , hoy en la mañana estuvo igual , ¿creen que se haya arrepentido de la boda?

Todos se miraron entre si y se susurraron cosas diferentes.

Jay - ¡saben que a mi no me importa nada! , ¡YO SOLO QUIERO COMER!

Pixal – yo también….

Zane , Cole y Kai asintieron.

Cole - ¡HAY QUE IR AL CAFÉ! , ¡POR FAVOR! – dijo poniéndose de rodillas, haciendo que todos se extrañaran.

Lloyd - ¡ay! , ya está bien señor enamorado – dijo parándose.

Cole - ¡eso!

Pixal disimuladamente , se escapo y se dirijio al cuarto de las chicas donde Nya estaba echada en la cama y Skylar la atendia.

Pixal - ¿lista?

Skylar – Pixal , es mejor que le hagas el análisis , le duele mucho la barriga.

Nya - …ayúdame.

Pixal suspiro y se acerco a Nya , le paso radios X y se quedo paralizada.

Skylar - ¡¿Qué VISTE?! , ¡CUENTA!

Pixal – Yo…..no se como….

Nya - ¡solo dilo! , ¡DILO PIXAL DILO!

Pixal – aght , bien …¡NYA ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

Nya salto de lacama y se tiro en cima de Pixal - ¡QUE COSA! , ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!

Skylar saco a Nya de encima de Pixal.

Pixal – ¡es la verdad Nya! , ¡los análisis nunca se equivocan!

Nya empezó a desesperarse - ¡qué voy a hacer! , ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a mi hermano? , ¡Y A JAY! , ¡QUE VOY HA HACER!

Skylar – Ok, primero tienes que controlarte…

Pixal , saco una copia de los análisis y se los entrego a Nya – aca dice que estas embarazada por si acaso.

Nya tomo el papel y lo guardo en su bolso – es mejor nop decir nada todavía…se lo dire cuando este segura….

Skylar un poco preocupada por su amiga y por su carta , asintió.

En eso se escucha un grito.

-¡CHICAS VAN A VENIR A COMER O QUE! –grito Kai desde la sala.

Todas - ¡ya vamos!

_Pero lo que no sabian , que lo que seguia hiba canbiar todas sus vidas ..._

* * *

**Se despide...**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo dedicado a Jay y Nya - D:

En la cafetería todos estaban sentados , cada uno pensaba en sus propios asuntos.

Jay en comer Xd

Nya es su embarazo.

Lloyd emocionado por el campamento con Melanie.

Cole en ver de nuevo a su amada Ingrid.

Kai en saber que le pasaba a Skylar

Y Skylar en el tema de la carta y la posible guerra.

Jay – mmmmm…no entiendo por que todos estamos callados , pero…¡Podemos pedir la comida ya!

Cole - ¡yo! , ¡yo! , ¡yo! , la pido- dijo feliz - ¡pedido! – grito para que su amada Ingrid se acercaba.

Ingrid - ¡Cole! – dijo acercándose a el - ¡volviste!

Cole - ¡Si! – dijo feliz – Oye mira ellos son mis amigos , Kai , Jay , Lloyd , Zane , Pixal , Nya y Skylar – sonrio.

Ingrid – Un gusto.

Todos – hola.

Zane le susurro a Cole – así que ella es tu amiga – dijo diciendo la palabra amiga en forma de sarcasmo.

Cole - ¡calla Zane! – le volvió a susurrar.

Todos hicieron el pedido , mientras que Nya no quería comer.

Jay – Oye Nya , ¿estas bien? , es raro que no comas - pregunto preocupado.

Skylar y Pixal miraron a Nya , para esperar su respuesta – Si , si , sí , estoy bien – mintió.

Jay arqueo una ceja , sin creerle a Nya - ¿segura?

Entonces Nya , por el embarazo canbia de humor - ¡QUE ESTOY BIEN JAY! , ¡CALLATE POR DIOS! – le grita.

Todos miraron asombrados a Nya.

Kai – mmm ..Nya…

Nya - ¡QUE ESTOY BIEN!

Todos por miedo a la siguiente reacción de Nya se callaron.

En eso llega Ingrid con la comida de todos , a penas ver la comida Nya se llena de asco , le lanza su bolso a Jay y sale corriendo al baño.

Pixal se para asustada - ¡NYA ESPERA!

Skylar - ¡JHAY QUE SEGUIRLA! – le ordeno a Pixal.

Todos los chicos se quedaron con cara de WFT.

Jay – me estoy empezando a preocupar...- dijo recogiendo el bolso de Nya el cual cae abierto y por ahí salen unos análisis - ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Jay , al cojerlos y leerlos.

Jay al terminar de leer no , pudo evitar gritar - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kai - ¿Qué coños pasa? – dijo quitándole los análisis a Jay , quien se quedo helado.

Kai al leerlos tanbien exclamo - ¡PERO QUE! , ¡JAY EMBARASTE A MI HERMANA!

Todos se quedaron con cara de WFT - ¡¿Qué?!

Jay – yo ..yo ..yo.. , yo no sabia…de nada … ¡VOY A MORIR VOY A MORIR!

Cole - ¡calmate Jay! – dijo tirándole un vaso de agua fría - ¡tienes que calmarte y pensar las cosas tranquilo!

Jay – Pero….yo no estoy listo…

Kai lo miro furioso - ¡TE VAS A TENER QUE HACER CARGO! , ¡ESO DEBISTE PENSARLO ANTES!

Jay no soportaba tanta tencion , cogio los análisis y salio corriendo del restaurante.

Zane - ¡JAY A DONDE VAS! – pero Jay no alcanzo a escucharlo.

En eso , Nya Skylar y Pixal salen del baño.

Pixal - ¿oigan y Jay?

Nya ve su bolso en el suelo – Oh, no – cogio su bolso y empezó a revisarlo - ¡NO ESTA! , ¡LOS ABNALISIS NO ESTAN!

Kai se paro furioso - ¡NYA!, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE FUERAS TAN IRRESPONSABLE! – dijo parándose - ¡VOY A BUSCAR A JAY!

Nya - ¡KAI NO! – pero no pudo correr , le dolia su estomago.

Todos fueron a socorrer a Nya.

Media hora después , Kai llega - ¡JAY SE HA IDO DE LA CIUDAD!

Nya no aguanto y lloro a mares.

* * *

**Se despide...**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola...lo siento por no actualizar , pero tengo una noticia , en una semana no actualizare , solo una vez podre hacerlo , ESTOY EN EXAMENES! D: , noooooo lloooooooooooorooo! , lo siento tanto , pero les prometo q luego lo hare a mucho! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo dedicado a Kai y Skylar - ¡Sorpresa!

Ya todos en el barco , después de la desaparición de Jay , Nya se encontraba sola y triste , pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y hermano , pudo olvidarlo y salir adelante.

Al dia siguiente todo se encontraba normal , mas ahora ya que hoy era un dia especial para Zane y Pixal , llegaría su hija y el misterio de si seria buena o mala seria revelado.

Pero cierta jovencita seguía menos normal que antes.

Kai - ¿Skylar? , ¿estas bien' llevas muchos días asi…

Skylar - ¿ah? , ¿Qué?...si , si claro estoy bien….jejeje – mintió.

Kai – Estabien….-dijo desconfiado , y estaba dispuesto a encontrar el motivo.

Kai sin que nadie se diera cuenta , entro al cuarto de Skylar y el de las demás chicas, ahí encontró a su hermana durmiendo,

Kai sin despertarla entro a la habitación y reviso en los cajones de la comoda , y en eso encuntra una carta del padre de ella.

Kai - _*¿Qué es esto? , pensé que Skylar y su padre ya no se comunicaban*_ \- pensó , Kai curioso cogio el sobre y lo leyó , al terminar de leer solto el sobre y no podía creer lo q había leído , habría una batalla , por su boda.

Nya por el estruendo del sobre cayéndose se despertó - ¿Kai?

Kai volteo – ¡NYA! , yo te juro q yo no estaba husmeando en el cuarto y …

Nya - ¿viste la carta no? – dijo parándose con dificultad , por su estado.

Kai perplejo - ¿tu lo sabias…?

Nya – Bueno , Skylar no sabe que lo sabemos yo y Pixal , pero no podíamos decircelos a los demás por que…bueno , como ya leíste…..te pueden matar…..y nosotras no queremos que te pase nada…

Kai - ¡PERO SE TRATA DE MI FUTURA ESPOSA! , y ¡tenemos que hacer algo! , ¡TENEMOS QUE LUCHAR!

Nya – Pero…Kai….

Kai – ¡he dicho! – dijo saliendo de la sala - ¡hay que avisarles a los demás! –dijo saliendo del cuarto con la carta , con Nya siguiéndolo , pero se encontraron con un Lloyd modelando.

Lloyd - ¿y como se me ve este traje de acampar? – le pregunto a Zane y Cole.

Zane – ehhhhh..

Cole - ¡no entiendo por que estamos aca! , ¡tenia que ir a ver a Ingrid!

Zane - ¡y yo tenia que acompañar a Pixal a recoger a nuestro hijo! – exclamo.

Lloyd - ¡hay pero chicos no sean malos! , ¡yo tengo que provarme la ropa para el campamento con Melanie pasado mañana! – grito,

Cole - ¡saben que! , ¡YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! – dijo abriendo la puerta y largándose a la cafetería.

Kai - ¿Qué pasa aca? – dijo extrañado y un poco molesto.

Lloyd - ¡me pruebo ropa! , ¿Qué acaso un chico no puede? – pregunto indignado.

Kai - ¡¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LA ROPA?! , ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para una batalla! – grito.

Zane y Lloyd - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo LO SUPISTE? – grito Skylar entrando - ¡AHORA TE VAN A MATAR LOSE! – grito empezando a llorar.

Lloyd – mmmm…estoy confundido…

Kai abrazo a Skylar – no va a Pazar , nada solo hay que entrenar..

Misako - ¿entrenar para que?

Zane – una palabra…..¡batalla!

En eso entran Wu y Garmadon - ¿batalla? – dijieron aun confundidos.

Kai le dio un pequeño beso a Skylar – Si batalla…contra Chen...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo dedicado a Cole y a Ingrid - ¡TE AMO!

Cole después de ver a Lloyd modelar cosa que le dio .. ya saben XD , se dirigía a la cafetería donde trabajaba Ingrid , para verla (XD oh si)

Al llegar , no vio a Ingrid asi que se acerco a Sofia – mmmm , Hola..

Sofia volteo confundida y de ahí se le dibujo una sonrisa - ¡Hola! , ¿Cole no?

Cole – sí..¿has visto a Ingrid?

Sofia puso una cara picara – esta en el parque a media cuadra , es su tiempo de descanso – sonrio.

Cole le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirijio al parque , el estaba muy decidido amaba a Ingrid como alguien mas y la quería para el , hoy no la hiba a dejar escapar ,se le hiba a declarar , ¡SI LO VA HACER!

Al llegar al parque , la vio peliando con un chico maso menos de su misma edad , tenia pelo marron y llevaba un traje de karate.

Ingrid - ¡ADRIANO! , ¡QUE ME SUELTES YA! – dijo forcejeando.

Adriano - ¡NO! , ¡tu eres solo mia!- dijo jalandola y , haciendole un rasguño.

Ingrid - ¡QUE ME DEJES YA! , ¡ME LASTIMAS!

Adriano rio malévolamente - ¡ESCUCHAME BIEN PEQUEÑAJA DE CUARTA TU ERES SOLO MIA , AHORA Y SIEMPRE OK! – grito , pero en eso fue golpeado por un puñete , haciéndole soltar a Ingrid.

Ingrid - ¡Cole! – grito lanzándose a sus brazos.

Cole - ¿estas bien' , ¿te hizo daño? – pregunto preocupado.

Ingrid – estoy bien , solo me araño , ayúdame , el es malo.

Cole - ¿Quién es?

Adriano - ¡¿Quién SOY?! , ¿Quién eres tu? , ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEAR A UN MAESTRO DEL KARATE!

Cole - ¡TU NO TENIAS POR QUE METERTE CON ELLA! , ¿¡ENTENDISTE?!

Adriano se echo a reir - ¡CALLATE TU! , ¡TU NO SABES CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO INGRID ES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!

Cole – Si , si se con quien me he metido , con un iirespetuoso que no sabe tratar bien a las mujeres – dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ingrid le susurro a Cole – Cole…no lo provoques el es muy fuerte , fue campion de karate como 30 veces , creo – dijo muerta de miedo.

Cole – Yo se lo que hago – dijo acercándose a el.

Adriano abrió los ojos como platos - ¡AHHHhHH! , ¡me las vas a pagar! , ¡TE RETO A UNA COMPETENCIA! , ¡EL QUE GANA SE QUEDA CON INGRID Y EL OTRO LA DEJA PARA SIEMPRE!

Cole sonrio confiado - trato echo.

Ingrid por un lado tenia miedo de que Adriano le rompiera la cabeza a Cole , pero por otro sentía felicidad que 2 chicos se pelearan por ella , LOL XD

Media hora después todo el parque estaba rodeado de gente queines apoyaban a Adriano ya q el era muy conocido y muy fuerte , y muchos se lamentaban por Cole.

Ingrid - ¡Cole! , tu estas loco , aunqueseas ninja Adriano es muy fuerte en serio , te va a mandar a volar - exclamo.

Cole vio a Ingrid a los ojos y la beso – Yo se lo que hago – dijo dándose media vuelta y dirijiendose a Adriano, mientras dejaba a una Ingrid muerta de amor 3

Adriano - ¿Listo basura? , ¡TE VOY A DERROTAR! – grito furioso.

Cole solo se limito a Sonreir – Listo.

Adriano corrió hasta cole y Cole dio un enorme salto esquivándolo.

Adriano no podía creer que un novato , había bloqueado el salto , pero no podía perder.

Cole sonrio nuevamente - ¿ya?

Adriano grito furioso y se lanzo contra Cole nuevamente , dándole puñetes y patadas , pero para su desgracia Cole las esquivo facilmentte.

Todo el publico no creía lo que estaba pasando.

Cole - ¡solo eso tienes' y yo que nisiquiera use mi verdadero poder – dijo apenado y con un tono de burla.

Adriano – no , yo tampoco uso todo mi poder todavía – dijo ejercitándose y dando patadas y puñetes.

Cole – bien – dijo poniéndose su mascara – a trabajar.

Adriano corrió corriendo asía Cole , pero para su sorpresa de todos , Cole ejecuto el salto triple del tigre y evito el golpe.

Todos observaban atentos la batalla y se sorprendían con Cole.

Adriano - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? , ¡QUIEN ERES! – dijo dándole un puñetazo a Cole , pero Cole saco su arma dorada y la clavo al suelo y un monton de rocas empezaron a salir y dispararse hacia Adriano , kien no bloqueo ninguna.

Cole - ¡TIERRA! – grito meintras lo volvia a clavar y se formaba un gran cañon , donde Adriano cayo justo adentro.

Todos veian la escena con la boca abierta.

Adriano ya lastimada respondio - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Cole – ahhhhh , me olvide de contarte – se subio la mascara – soy el ninja negro , me llamo Cole y menejo el elemento de la tierra , un gusto.

Adriano - ….me derrotaste…. – dijo aun incrédulo.

Cole – te lo merecias , ahora cumple tu trato y lárgate – le advirtió.

Adriano se paro dificultosamente – esto no será lo ultimo que sabran de mi , los juro que volveré y me desquitare con todo lo que mas quieran y con sus seres queridos – amenazo , para luego largarse cogiando XD.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a Cole.

Ingrid emocionada corrió y abrazo a Cole - ¡Lo hiciste! , ¡Lo hiciste! – grito eufórica.

Cole – jajajajajaja , si , nunca subestimes al ninja de la tierra – dijo orgulloso.

Ingrid - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? , bueno no te tenias razón , para hacerlo , además lo del beso , esa parte no la entendí bien , seguro diras que hablo mucho y eso , pero en realidad estoy confundida y nose , quiero explicaciones y como lo venciste gracias a….-fue interrumpida por un beso de parte de Cole.

Cole – Lo hice , por que te amo.

Ingrid - ¿en serio? – dijo ilusionada.

Cole sonrio – Si , ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ingrid – Si , si quiero – grito feliz abrasando a Cole – te quiero.

Cole – y yo a ti 3

* * *

**Yey , he vuelto! , ahora actualizare dejando 2 dias XD , LINUX DEJA DE FREJARME YA HIZE TU CAP ¿FELIZ? , y a Iaki55 , ya actualize :D , lo siento por la demora , pero como sabe la impaciente de LINUX , estube 1 semana y 2 dias en examenes , luego estaba haciendo el cap en el colegi olo tenia hecho y viene mi profesora y borra el archivo :C , luego me cogio fiebre de 41 y estube asi 3 dias :O**

**Pero ahora si A ACTUALIZAR! YEY YE YEY**

**Se despide , Pinkisita Pie**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo dedicado a Emma y Jay - Decisiones

Pixal - ¡ZANE , HE LLEGADO! – a penas Pixal grito , Zane entro corriendo , hoy seria el gran dia ya habían pasado los 3 dias y el misterio seria revelado , ¿su hija seria mala o buena?

Todos rodiaron la gran caja que tenia Pixal , Pixal con mucho cuidado la dejo en el suelo.

Todos supiraron con nerviosismo , es ahora o nunca.

Zane se acerco a la caga y abrió , apenas la abrió vio a una bebe con el pelo rubio como Zane y ojos grises como Pixal.

Bebe – mmmmm.. ¿babi? – balbuceo.

Nya y Skylar y Misako suspiraron con ternura. Mientras que los chicos sonreían.

Kai - ¡eh! , pero si esta niña no es mala – dijo sacándola de la caja.

La bebe era una niña , tenia la piel normal , amarilla , pero de su ropa colgaba una nota.

Zane curioso la tomo y leyó en voz alta – Espero que la niña les guste , lo de si será buena o mala , tendrán que descifrarlo mientras crezca , no se le puede identificar bien , mientras es una bebe , la bebe crecerá como un ser humano , esta programada para eso , saludos :) – termino de leer la nota.

Pixal le quito la bebe a Kai – es mi hija – dijo abrazándola.

Skylar – disculpen si interrumpo pero…¿Cómo se llama?

Zane sonrio – Le vamos a poner Emma.

Lloyd - ¿¡EMMA?! , que lindo nombre…amigo – dijo abrazándolo.

La siguiente media hora todos se pasaron felicitando a la pareja y mimando a la pequeña Emma.

De la nada la puerta se abre y por ahí entra un sudoroso Cole.

Nya - ¡AGHT COLE! , ¿de donde vienes? – dijo un poco azquienta.

Cole feliz - ¡he luchado por una chica!

Gramadon arqueo una sega - ¿es por la chica de la cafetería no?

Cole abrió los ojos en par en par - ¿si como lo supo?

Garmadon – Lo presenti.

Cole no terminaba de entender , como coños lo presintió o como lo sabia , pero se dio cuenta de la bebe - ¿no me dijas que ella es?

Zane asintió – si , ella es la pequeña Emma.

Cole - ¡Hay pero si es tan linda! – dijo saltando como niñita , mientras todos lo miraban raro - ….perdon , mejor me voy a dormir – dijo para evitar ese momento incomodo.

Los siguientes minutos Zane y Pixal se pasaban cuidando a la bebe , mientras que Nya solo los miraba con lastima , ¿si estuviera Jay ahí? , ¿todo seria diferente? , ¿Por qué la dejo? , ¿ella se merecía eso? , Nya no podía aguantar las lagrimas y se paro y se dirijio a la habitación.

Lloyd fue el único que se dio cuenta , cosa que la siguió.

Nya al llegar al cuarto se tumbo en la cama y empezó a llorar.

-Oye ¿estas bien?

Nya asustada se sobresalto - ¡LLOYD! , ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lloyd – te segui – sonrio - ¿quieres hablar?

Nya asintió – estoy mal…

Lloyd - ¿es por la llegada del bebe no?

Nya – no es q soy egoísta … es que yo tanbien quería tener una familia y no entiendo por que Jay me dejo en estos momentos , la batalla es pasado mañana y nuestro hijo esta aquí…no se que hacer.

Lloyd – solo te a seguro que seras una exelente madre – sonrio

Nya - ¿en serio crees eso?

Lloyd – No lo diría si no lo creyera..

Nya suspiro – Oye Lloyd…

Lloyd – dime

Nya - ¿Qué crees que este haciendo Jay en estos momentos?

_En el basurero en el remolque de los papas de Jay , se poodia escuchar una cobersacion bastante curiosa._

Jay – y entonces…

Mama de Jay – dime hijo, no hay nada que ocultarnos.

Jay – Nya esta embaraza – lo lanzo.

El papa y la mama de Jay se pararon sorprendidos - ¿Qué? , ¿Qué?

Mamam de Jay – No me dijas que ese bebe es tuyo..

Jay – lo es – dijo scando las radiografías – miren.

La mama de y papa de Jay miraron sorprendidos la radiografia.

Papa de Jay - ¿Y Nya?

Jay - ….La deje…

Mama de Jay - ¡¿Qué TU ESTAS LOCO?! , ¡ESE HIJO ES TUYO Y TU LO HAS DEJADO TREMENDO ESTUPIDO!

Jay - Pero mama….soy muy joven.

Papa de Jay – Hijo tienes 23 años , puedes hacerte cargo de una familia…yo lo se – dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Jay - ¿osea que tengo que volver? , ¿Qué pasa si ella ya no me quiere como padre de su hijo? Fui un estúpido en dejarla , esa criatura que lleva dentro es mia y yo..soy un tonto..

La mama de Jay se acerco y le dio un abrazo – Se que seras un gran padre y ten por seguro que ella todavía te ama.

Jay sonrio – gracias , mama

Papa de Jay – Suerte hijo y espero que algún dia me traigas a nuestro nieto o nieta.

Jay sonrio – es hombre , yo lo presiento , ahora es mejor que me valla – dijo dirijiendose a la puerta – los amo.

**Yo – Y YO A TI JAY! 3 3 3 **

* * *

**Me siento genial , JAY VOLVERA YUGU! 3 , jijijiji en serio queria estar en la historia :v**

**Y un mensaje para Linux - ¡DAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE A MI HIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Se despide , Pinkisita Pie**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo dedicado a Emma y Jay - Decisiones

Capitulo dedicado a Chen – Preparándonos.

Wu - ¡YA FLOJOS LEVANTENSE! , ¡HOY ES EL UNICO DIA PARA EL ENTRENAMIENTO!

El primero en aparecer fue Kai – mmmm..¿tan temprano?

En eso llego Lloyd – Son las 5 am – bostezo.

Garmadon - ¡nunca es tarde para trabajar!

Kai - ... :V

Poco a poco todos fueron llegando , todos muy cansados.

Misako – traje leche fría para que se desvelen – dijo entregándole cada vaso a cada uno.

Wu – tomo un trago de su leche – muy bien los cargos serán asi , Pixal tu te quedas en el barco como centro de comando , Kai , Lloyd , Cole y Zane ustedes van al frente , yo , Misako , Garmadon y Skylar nos vamos de refuerzo despues y Nya tu no puedes salir a batallar asi que te quedas con Pixal en el barco cuidando a Emma – ordeno.

Todos asintieron.

Garmadon – Muy bien ahora ¡ha entrenar! , Nya tu quédate aca con Emma.

Nya asintió , por su estado no podía batallar , asi que mejor era quedarse ahí.

Todos los ninjas salieron al centro de entrenamiento con Misako , Wu , Garmadon y Skylar.

Pixal se quedo practicando con los cañones , mientras Nya se quedaba con Emma.

Pero entonces Nya perdio el control , Emma enpeso a llorar , gritar y a tirar todas las cosas - ¡PIXAL! , ¡EMMA SE VOLVIO LOCA! , ¡AYUDA!

Pixal entro corriendo a la habitación - ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo viendo todo tirado.

Nya - ¡Nose de la nada Emma se volvió furiosa mira! – exclamo , intentando calmar a Emma.

Pixal cargo a Emma y la empezó a acurrucar – ya ..tranquila…ya paso – repitió eso tantas veces hasta que la bebe se calmo.

Nya - ¿Qué fue eso?

Pixal – Nose , pero creo que eso tiene que ver de si será buena o mala..

Nya - ¿tu crees que podrá ser …..? – dijo asustada.

Pixal - ¡No dijas eso! , no lo sabremos….por ahora – dijo tímidamente.

_En otra parte de NinjaGo , para ser mas específicos en las catacumbas , se podía observar a Chen y a Walkery a los serpentins tanbien preparándose._

Chen - ¡VAMOS FLOJOS! , ¡TENEMOS QUE GANAR ESTA BATALLA! , ¡ESOS NINJAS YA NOS HARTARON! , ¡PUES AHORA CLAMAREMOS VENGANZA! – grito.

Walker – dira , usted solo quiere venganza por Kai..

Chen volteo confundido - ¿Quién es Kai?

Walker se llevo una mano a la cabeza - ¡EL PROMETIDO DE SU HIJA! , ¡KAI EL NINJA ROJO!

Chen – ahhhhhh…ya entendí

Walker - …

En eso un serpentin levanto la garra **(garra xd)** – ¡señor tengo información muy importante!

Chen – dijalo fuerte y claro.

Serpentin – Yo estaba en mi paseo de noche por la cafetería de NinjaGo y escuche que el ninja azul se hiba de NinjaGo… ya que su enamorada osea Nya , estaba embarazada , luego vi que la señorita Robot esposa del ninja Blanco hiba a tener una bebe y por lo que he averiguado la bebe ya esta con los ninjas…

Chen sonrio - ¡Muy bien hecho! , los ninjas tendrán una NO ventaja sin su compañero azulado , pero no entiendo sobre lo de la bebe robot…

Serpentin – El detalle es que en la bebe hubo un problema , no se sabe si la bebe es buena o mala…y pues tengo un plan , ¿no ha escuchado que si un robot es malo puede destruir el mundo? , pues si la bebe es mala podemos raptarla y convertirla en uno de los nuestros si no ganamos la batalla..pero para eso necesitamos esperar minimo 10 años , todavía no se puede saber si la bebe es mala o buena…

Chen sonrio maliciosamente – me has dado mucha ayuda serpentin , te ganas un premio , seras mi sgundo comandante después de Walker…

Serpentin – sería un honor – dio una reverencia

Walker - ….¿a dicho que Nya esta embarazada?

Chen volteo – Si , ¿Qué tiene eso?

Walker - ¿Qué acaso no ha escuchado la leyenda? , cuentan que hiba a nacer un niño hombre , muy podroso hijo biológico de un ninja elemental y alguien que maso menos tiene el pode de un elemento en las venas , a los dos poderes juntarse en un ser humano , este adquiere el mayor poder , muy poderoso , que nadie todavía existente en la tierra pudiera de derrotarlo.

Chen abrió los ojos como platos - ¿¡Y USTED COMO SABIA ESO?!

Walker – por que yo leo – puso los ojos en blanco.

Chen - ¿esta seguro que ese niño será el?

Walker – pues es el único hijo biológico de un maestro elemental y otra masomenos…supongo – rio nervioso.

Chen – No se preocupe Walker , con todo esto , podemos secuestrar a la chica y esperar a que nasca el bebe y transformarlo a los nuestros como esa robotina – rio maliciosamente - ¡MAÑANA VAMOS A GANR! , ¡A SI QUE MAS LES VALE DAR LO MEJOR! ,

Serpentins - ¡GANAREMOS! , ¡GANAREMOS! – gritaron.

_Era de noche ya en el barco y todos se preparaban para dormir_

Lloyd - ¡ESPEREN! – dijo captando la atención de todos - ¿Qué hay de Jay? – Nya puso una cara triste - ¡estamos en debentaja sin el!

Zane – pues tendremos qu dar lo mejor de nosotros..

Cole - ¡es cierto! , ¡mantenernos positivos en todo momento! , hemos ganado miles de batallas podemos con una mas , aunquesea sin el elemento del rayo.

Kai - ¡pues si! – dijo animado.

Misako - ¡Hora de dormir! ... mañana será un dia …..muy largo…

* * *

**Les informo que el final tendra 2 partes y de ahi el epilogo :v**

**Linux - MI HIJOOOO :V**

**Se despide , Pinkisita Pie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holis lolis LOLIS XD**

**Nota: MLP no me pertenece , solo lo hago con fines de divertir XD.**

* * *

Capítulo Final - Parte 1

**_Era l dia de la batalla los ninjas contra Chen …. Era un dia ESPECIAL , UNICO , donde solo un bando ganara , solo uno…..UNO SERA EL VENCEDOR , otro será el perdedor . UNO LLEVARA LA GLORIA , otro la derrota , es una batalla fuerte …..ENERGICA…_**

**_Pero antes de todo eso…..hay algo que hubo antes:_**

Esa misma mañana:

Kai - ¿sabian que hoy , puedo morir no? , etenemos que ganar , yo quiero casarme y formar una familia con la mujer que amo , y no perder todo esto por que su padre nos tiene un odio tremendo….¡tenemos que ganar!

Cole – Si Kai – dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro – no te vamos a defraudar.

Skylar empezó a sollozar – todo es mi culpa , yo solo quería tener una familia y…ser feliz….- lloro , mientras Nya la abrazaba.

Kai – no es tu culpa mi amor….todo esto pasa por algo en esta vida…además….te amo.

Esas palabras sirvieron como consuelo para Skylar ya que ella empezo a sentirse mejor.

Zane cargaba a Emma , mientras esta jugaba – Kai…creo que tenemos que parepararnos ya , rcuerden que Chen dijo que seria a primera hora… - le entrego la bebe a Nya – cuidala bien ¿si?

Nya asintió – tranquilo…la cuidare.

Lloyd , Kai , Cole y Skylar salieron a fuera.

Wu – Pixal acuérdate te quedas aca y te encargas del barco , Nya cuídate , no quremos que te pase nada – sonrio.

Misako acaricio a Emma y salio corriendo.

Garmadon – Pixal si por alguna razonpas algo , quiero que agarres a Emma y salgas corriendo , Nya tu por tu estado busca un lugar seguro , pero por ahora quédense aca – advirtió , para después salir con Wu.

Nya – entiendo.

Pixal asintió y salio corriendo a la sala de comando – Nya mejor ensierrate en el cuarto , con la bebe.

Nya salio corriendo y se enserro , esto seria una gran batalla , la batalla final.

Afuera , los ninjas corrian afuera de NinjaGo , seria mejor que la batalla fuera en las afueras y no en la misma ciudad , pero una cabellera rubia lo s interrumpio.

Melanie - ¡LLOYD! , ¡LLOYD! – salio corriendo hacia el , con un monton de maletas y bolsas con carpas adentro.

Lloyd - ¡Melanie! , ¿Qué haces aca? – pregunto confundido..

En eso la sonrisa de Melanie se le borro - ¿Qué lo olvidaste?

Todos los ninjas miraban asombrados la ecena.

Lloyd entonces reacciono - ¡el campamento! , ¡era hoy! – dijo nervioso.

Melanie - ¡y que esperas vamos! – dijo jalándolo del brazo , pero Lloyd puso fuerza - ¿Qué tienes?

Lloyd – no..puedo ir.

Melanie abrió los ojos como platos - ¡¿Qué?! , ¡PEROP YA HABIAMOS CORDINADO! – vio a los ninjas – ahhh…..ya entiendo … me dejas por tus mugrosos amigos , ¿¡no?!

Lloyd – No….es que…..

Melanie - ¡¿PERO TU ME DIJISTE QUE NO ERAS UN NINJA!? , ¿O ME EQUIVOCO?

Lloyd suspiro – te menti , lo siento.

Melanie - ¿Qué? , ¡¿Qué hablas?! – dijo nerviosa - ¿Qué acaso no me quieres?

Lloyd – no es eso … es que … - hizo el spinjitsu , dejando a Melanie con la mandibula hasta el suelo – soy el ninja verde.

Melanie – me mentiste…¡DIJISTE QUE NUNCA LO VOLVERIAS HA HACER! – grito con lagrimas en los ojos - ¿sabes una cosa? , ¡no me importa que seas ninja , pero aunquesea me lo hubieras dicho!

Lloyd - ..yo…..pensaba que no querias que yo..

Melanie lo interrumpió - ¡callate! , ¡SOLO DEJAME SOLA! – grito llorando , se dio media vuelta y salio corriendo.

Lloyd bajo la mirada.

Cole - ¿estas bien amigo? – le puso su mano en el hombro.

Kai – algún dia se hiba a enterar … pero ella te ama – le sonrio.

Lloyd – gracias chicos…- fue interrumpido por Zane.

Zane - ¡CHICOS YA ESTAN AFUERA HAY QUE SALIR! – grito.

Todos lon ninjas se echaron a correr , mientras Wu , Misako , Garmadon y Skylar veian todo desde una colina.

Skylar – Padre….- susurro para si misma.

_Con Chen y los serpentins se encontraban a fuera de NinjaGo._

Chen – escuchenme bien , ustedes 2 – dijo señalando a 3 serpentins – van al barco y me traen a Nya , ¿entendieron? Luego – señalo a 10 serpentins – ustedes van con mi hija y los senseis y los demás contra los ninjas , ¿entendieron?

Los serpentins asintieron.

Walker – señor , los ninjas ya vienen , ya están aquí - advirtió viendo como los ninjas se le acercaban.

Chen – muy bien , ¡vamos serpentins a dond eles dije! – los serpentins que fueron nombrados salieron corriendo a su misión - ¡LOS DEMAS A GANAR!

Los ninjas llegaron frente a frente con Chen

Chen – valla , valla , valla , ¿asi que mi hija les dijo no? - dijo en tono de burla.

Kai - ¡USTED ESTA VEZ SI QUE SE PASO! , ¡COMO LE PUDO HACER ESO A SU HIJA! – grito furioso.

Chen - ¡callese ninja rojo! – grito.

Walker – que se llama Kai …

Chen - ¡callese Walker! – se dirijio a los ninjas – ¿no les falta uno? Eran 5 y ahora son cuatro – rio.

Lloyd - ¡ESO NO ES DEBENTAJA! , ¡PODEMOS GANAR! – grito.

Chen – bueno..si ustedes están tan seguros ..¡A PELIAR! – grito.

_En el barco , Pixal se encontraba programando todo , cuando escucho un ruido._

Pixal - ¡Nya! , ¿eres tu? – dijo abriendo la habitación donde estaba ella - ¿Qué fue eso?

Nya se encontraba sentada en la cama con la bebe – nose..

Pero asi como arte de magia , 2 serpentins entaron por la ventana.

Serpentin 1 – zzzzzz…Atrapar a Nya zzzzzzzz – susurro.

Pixal cogio a Emma y salio corriendo - ¡NYA TU ESCAPA! , ¡YO VOY A BUSCAR A LOS SENSEIS!

Nya aterrado salio corriendo del barco hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida - ¡AYUDA! – grito tocándose el vientre - ¡QUE QUIERES! , ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Serpentin 2 – zz te llevaremos zzzz con el maestro Chen zzz y tu hijo zzz será nuestro zzzzzz – advirtió con una sonrisa.

Nya abrazo su vientre con fuerza - ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! – cerro los ojos esperando su fin , pero solo escucho una voz conocida.

Desde lo alto del callejón se podía ver a un ninja azul , que lanzaba rayos a los 2 serpentins derrotándolos - ¡DEJA A MI NOVIA Y A MI HIJO EN PAZ!

* * *

**Llegamos a la parte final...AVISO HABRA SEGUNDA PARTE O.O**

**Se despide**

**Pinkisita Pie**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo dedicado a todos los ninjas - Batalla Final , parte 2

Nya quedo paralizada - ¿Jay?

Jay salto del muro y la abrazo – perdóname – sonrio – nunca volverá a ocurrir.

Los 2 Serpentins muertos de miedo salieron corriendo dejando a Nya sana y salva.

Nya le tiro una cachetada a Jay - ¡MALDITO! , ¡me dejaste sola con TU hijo! , ¡¿Qué QUIERES QUE HAGA AHORA?! , ¡¿QUÉ TE PERDONE?! – grito furiosa.

Jay sonrio irónicamente - ¿puede ser una posiblidad? – rio.

Nya estaba mas que furiosa - ¡HAY JAY YA NOSE CUANDO DESATAS UNA TORMENTA EN MI! – grito.

Jay la miro confundido - ¿tormenta? …. ¡tormenta!...¡TORMENTA! – grito feliz.

Nya lo miro con cara de WFT - ¿oye y a ti que te pasa? – pregunto confundida.

Jay empezó a saltar y la tomo de los hombros - ¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?! , ¡TENGO UN NOMBRE PARA NUESTRO HIJO!

Nya grito - ¿¡Quieres que le llamemos TORMENTA a nuestro hijo?! , ¡ESTAS LOCO! – grito riendo , al parecer ya se le estaba olvidando todo.

Jay rio – jajajajaja no , hablo de Storm.

Nya - ¿Storm?

Jay – Si , Storm , tormenta en ingles….-sonrio - ¿no te encanta?

Nya sonrio – Lo amo – sonrio – me encanta.

Jay – Genial , lose soy genial – Nya rio - ¡ahora a divertirnos! , me tienes que contar todo lo que a pasado …

Nya entonces reacciono - ¡NO ,NO , NO! , ¿¡TIENES QUE IR A AYUDAR A LOS DEMAS! – grito aterrada.

Jay - ¿Qué que que pasa? – pregunto confundido - ¿por eso eran los serpentins?

Nya asintió - ¡TIENES QUE IR! – grito.

Jay - ¿¡DONDE ESTAN?! – grito.

Nya – supongo que deben estar afuera - le tomo la mano – necesitan tu ayuda.

Jay cogio a Nya de la mano y la saco corriendo.

**_En la batalla ,_** los ninjas lo tenían todo controlado , habían acabado con la mayoría de serpentins , pero todavía quedaban unos cuantos , los ninjas se veian cansados , demasiado por a si decirlo , la gente de Ninjago empezó salir de sus casas a ve rla batalla desde ahí , se podía ver a los senseis , a Ingrid y a Melanie viendo todo.

Lloyd – okey .. hasta aquí llegamos – dijo exausto.

Zane – chicos solo quedan …100 serpentins mas – dijo ironico.

Todos bufaron.

Chen - ¿ya están cansados? , owww…..¡QUE PENA! , pues miren seria muy feo que sus novias los vieran rendirse no – dijo señalando a Ingrid , Melanie , con un tono de burla.

Todos voltearon a ver a las chicas , Ingrid le lanzo un beso volado a Cole cosa que el sonrio , Melanie solo le dio una media sonrisa.

En el monte alto se enocntraba los senseis , Misako , Skylar y Pixal que había llegado tiempo antes , en eso llego Nya.

Pixal la abrazo con Emma en brazos - ¡NYA ESTAS BIEN!

Todos voltearon a verla feliz.

Misako – estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte , ¿Qué paso?

Nya sonrio - ya lo verán.

Todos miraron confundidos.

Garmadon – tenemos que bajar a ayudar, son 100 , ¡es mucho!

Todos asintieron , pero al poner su mirada en donde estaban los ninjas se quedaron con la mandibula hasta el piso , menos Nya.

Se podía ver un spinjitsu azulacercandose.

Chen puso una cara de WFTTTTTTTTTTTT.

Mientras que los ninjas no creían lo que veian , Jay había vuelto.

Jay – vengo a ayudar , no pregunten nada , solo ayudo – dijo con la misma expresión que lo caracterizaba.

Los ninjas asintieron con una enorme sonrisa.

Nosotros tanbien – se escucho la voz de Wu , con los demás menos Nya que se quedo con Emma en el monte viendo todo.

Chen estallo en furia - ¡SKYLAR! , ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HALLAS TRAICIONADO , SOY TU PADRE NO ESE NINJA ROJO! – grito furioso.

Walker hiba a hablar , pero Chen lo detuvo – Callate Walker no es el momento.

Skylar halzo la mirada firme – no te traicione , esto es lo que tu querias , yo hize lo correcto – advirtió.

Chen grito furioso - ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES VA A GANARME! , ¡PELEA!

Los 100 serpentins que quedaban se lanzaron contra todos , aunque lo serpentins sean muchos , los ninjas , los senseis , Skylar y Pixal tenían mas habilidad y mas practica.

Chen no pudo arriesgarse - ¡NOS VAMOS! , ¡retirada!- Walker con Chen y los últimos serpentins que quedaban salieron corriendo del lugar.

Chen - ¡VOLVERE! , ¡LES JURO QUE ESTO NO QUEDARA ACA! – grito antes de irse.

Por fin , una nueva victoria , para Ninjago , La ciudad estaba en fista , la boda seria mañana y todo estaba en paz , Cole le pidió matrimonio a Ingrid y Melanie desaparecio de la faz de la tierra , Jay volvió a integrarse al grupo.

Todo era felicidad …pero…¿seria para siempre?

* * *

**Este fue el final , lose les quedaran dudas ... pero HAY EPILOGO XD , osea Y DE AHI SEGUNDA PARTE **

**Se despide , Pinkisita Pie**


	18. Chapter 18

**_EPILOGO:_**

En la gran Iglessia de NinjaGo , se podía ver 2 novias entrando con una gran sonrisa , si , Ingrid y Skylar.

Ingrid , llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con flores en los costados.

Skylar llevaba un vestido blanco largo con retoques de dorado.

Kai y Cole se encontraban en el altar con una gran sonrisa , ¡SERIA BODA DOBLE!

Los senseis se encontraban en la primera fila , con Pixal y Zane.

Nya y Jay se encontraban en la parte trasera.

Las 2 novias llegaron al altar.

Padre – muy bien.. estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar una boda doble entre Ingrid y Cole , Skylar y Kai – sonrio – primero …Skylar ¿aceptas a Kai como tu legitimo esposo para cuidarlo , respetarlo y amarlo hasta la muerte?

Skylar suspiro hondo y recordó todo lo que había pasado con Kai – Si , acepto.

Padre – Kai , ¿aceptas a Skylar como tu legitimo esposa para cuidarla , respetarla y amarla hasta la muerte?

Kai sonrio – acepto.

Padre – Ingrid , ¿aceptas a Cole como tu legitimo esposo para cuidarlo , respetarlo y amarlo hasta la muerte?

Ingrid – acepto – sonrio.

Padre – Cole ¿aceptas a Ingrid como tu legitima esposa para cuidarla , respetarlo y amarla hasta la muerte?

Cole – acepto.

Padre – los anillos.

Entonces una pequeña niña robot , Emma con un vestido rosado salio caminando con los anillos en una cajita.

Todos supiraron de ternura.

Padre - ¡PUEDEN BESAR A LA NOVIA!

Todos aplaudieron , felices , seria una nueva etapa , para todos.

Despues de la boda , cada uno tomo su limosina y irse a su Luna de Miel _ (ya saben lo que pasa ahí , no me digan decirlo)_

Jay y Nya se encontraban hablando sobre sus planes futuros.

Jay - ¿y tu no quieres casarte? – sonrio.

Nya –No , yo prefiero a esperar que Storm nazca , no me gustaría estar vestida de novia , con una panzota – rio.

Jay se sumo a la risa – entonces .. esperaremos – dijo para darle un profundo beso.

Lloyd que tenía una mueca larga se encontraba sentado en la pileta , estaba feliz por sus amigos , pero el no se encontraba tan bien.

Lloyd bufo.

-¿estas bien?

Lloyd al reconocer la voz se sobresalto - ¿Melanie?

Melanie – la única – sonrio - ¿Por qué esa cara?

Melanie se encontraba con un vestido celeste bebe , con una corona de flores blancas en la cabeza y su cabello rubio , ondulado.

Lloyd no pudo dejar de admirar su belleza – solo estaba pensando.

Melanie – escucha…. No me importa que seas ninja , …. Creo que fui yo quien me equivoque.

Lloyd no podía aguantar los ojos de asombro - ¿quieres seguir estando conmigo?

Melanie forzó una mueca – si tu quieres…

Lloyd - ¡me encantaría! – dijo plantándole un beso.

Melanie rio.

Lloyd – ahora .. ¿Cómo estas aquí?

Melanie sonrio – pues , tu madre me invito , para ..arreglar las cosas.

Lloyd dirijio su mirada a Misako quien le guiño un ojo , el sonrio.

Lloyd – Te amo , Mel – susurro.

Melanie rio – Y yo a ti , mi ninja verde

**Una nueva etapa ce cierra , pero otra .. no tarda en comenzar….**

* * *

**Hola! este fic , se acaba aca , la segunda parte la subire cuando termine mi otro fic de MLP , tal vez tardara un poco , pero valdra la pena .**

**Se despide ,**

**Pinkisita pie**


	19. AVISO

**HOLAAAAAAAAA**

**Oki , les quiero avisar que ya subi la segunda parte se llama: SEIS CEREZOS Y UNA TORMENTA , O.o**

**Por favor espero que la lean y dejen MUCHOS reviews**

**Los amooo**


End file.
